Konoha Shinobi
by AceCandy
Summary: A boy ,escape from Orochimaru, now live in Konoha and with a new team, and go on many adventure in his journey to become one of the best shinobi.
1. Chapter 1 - Late Mission

**Chapter 1 - Late Mission**

The night is silence, with every animal hide in it nest as it sleep. The moon reach it highest, it light shine through the forest, show an owl wait patiently for its food. As the prey just get in sight, a figure land on the branch, scare the bird then disappear before the bird can fly away. Three more figure follow behind, each breath heavily due to the tired from travelling for couple of day. A person from the group spoke:

"Why the hell are we doing another mission at this late, Sotaro-sensei?", a girl in the group ask, jumping from on branch to another, look tired from the previous mission. The two other figure nodded, look at their teacher worriedly about this sudden assignment. One of the boy increase his speed to catch up his teacher then ask:

"You say that you will explain the mission on the way to the destination, sensei?". There no answer from the taller man next to him, so he continued his speak, "So will you tell us now?". Suddenly, Sotaro held his hand up, signal them to stop. When all them are position themselves on a branch, Sotaro face them and speak:

"First, I going to tell you about the danger of this mission, so listen carefully.". All three students watch the teacher, preparing to heard the worst. "This is an A-rank mission, come from the Hokage himself.". Hearing that, all three students's face turn little pale, all are shaking at hearing that.

"A-rank? For two new Chuunin and a Genin?", the other boy said, still gasping the fact that Lord Third send a group of inexperience shinobi to do A-rank mission of all thing, especially a team that just finish their mission. "What the hell does the Hokage thinking, giving a mission for us -".

"SEITARO!", Sotaro yell at him, cause the boy to cease any talk.

"The Third know our team strength, that why he give us this mission. So don't you dare disrespect him!", he look at his student with threatening eyes.

"Hai...", said Seitaro.

"Our mission is to scout the surrounding area of ,presumably, Orochimaru hideout.", before he can continued, whisper has start in the group, with fear and anxious. "We scout the surrounding area, kids. So don't worry.", Sotaro try his best to reassure his kids about the situation, with somewhat of a success as all of them calm down a bit. Then one of the student ask his teacher:

"So why does we take this mission, sensei?", he ask, still question about the decision.

"This is a scouting mission,", Sotaro repeat the mission detail, "and because our team is the closet team that have great skill to do this kind of job. And our job isn't spied on Orochimaru himself, but tracking an escape guinea pig from his old lab.".

"A what, sensei?", the boy ask.

"An escape guinea pig,", Sotaro repeat this detail for him, "Hibari's team was the first one to look after this mission, but most of her team found dead, except for one who say that they saw a kid run out of Orochimaru old lab. We will capture this one to see if it have any important info about him."

The girl of the team ask her teammates:" Wonder what Orochimaru test did he experiment on?"

"Beat me.", respond Seitaro.

"We will go now", Sotaro say to his students before jump to another branch.

"Come on.", said the boy.

"Kay", the other agreed, all three follow suit the teacher. The four continued their journey before Sotaro land on the ground, follow by three young shinobi. The teacher then look around before something catch his eyes and signal his student to follow.

"This is the place where Hibari-sensei team last seen the subject, right?", the girl ask.

"That right, Ogi.", Sotaro agreed to his student statement, then gather them and said:

"We will split into two pair. Ogi and Motoyuki will check the ground, while I and Seitaro will go up and check the on the branches.".

'The branches?', Motoyuki thought, 'Our target is a shinobi?'. Catching the questioning look on her teammate, Ogi said:

"This is Orochimaru subject so the person must have some level of chakra, and seeing how that kid escape Orochimaru's lab, the kid must train by missing-nin."

"Oh.", Motoyuki answer back, no emotion show on his face. A sigh later, Ogi said :"Activate your Byakugan, please.". Motoyuki activate his eyes, then he look around. In the grey of the trees and animals - except for blue energy of his comrade -, a faint chakra appear before absence, follow by three more chakra.

''Enemies shinobi!?'. When he focus more, he see about three other chakra, with bigger storage, come near the weaker one. As that sight , he tell Ogi:

"I've found 4 people around here."

Ogi then report back to her sensei via mic then ask him:

"Who are they?".

"3 presume shinobi, and one children. Must be our target."

"Report that back to him, and said that we will hel-", an explosion cut off Motoyuki sentence, as he focus his eye to find a chakra energy in a form a ball follow the weak chakra that run closer to them.

At the explosion, Ogi gritted her teeth than say, " We will go in now sensei, the kid is in dangerous.". She run straight to the sound of the explosion, now follow with a cry and several scream of the adult. Follow behind her is Motoyuki, as he warn her.

"An enemy on the left of you.", while block an attack from the right before dodge a kunai. As the girl see the opponent, she roll over to escape an incoming fireball. A sound of two kunai clash together, as Ogi and her opponent - a well build man, with short dark hair and wearing an unknown village headband - staring at each other. The man then kick her legs off, cause her to fall. The moment her back hit the ground, the man thrust his kunai into ground, a moment late as she roll over the right side and get up and charge direct at the man, kunai held in front of her. When the man just got sight of Ogi, a body hit him with a pain in his hip as he fell and pin down, a kunai held to his throat. The young girl lean close to the man and ask:" Who are you? Why do you hunt down the kid?". Her question seem to hit something important as the man suddenly tense. "How do you know we hunt a kid?", he seem scare at the fact that she know his doing.

"I don't know about that," she answer back with anger, "but one of our friend does. Now I will ask the first question again. .You?".

"I don't need to tell you!", the man scream quickly, like a child. Ogi look at him with a glare , before said to the man behind her:

"What do we do to him now, sensei?", the man look at the girl teacher, fear show on his face as one of his comrade had been knock unconscious, while other is nowhere to be seen. He start to shake, fear for the consequences . Then Sotaro speak:

"You are one of Orochimaru servants, right.".

The man talk back with mockery:" His fodder, to say the least.", the man chuckle wildly then look at Ogi said:"I don't know.". The girl look confuse but still keep the guy down. Her sensei then ask:" Do you know why does he want you to hunt the kid?".

"No. I only know that he want us to destroy everything in that lab, people included.", he smile wryly. Sotaro look stoically but with a heavy atmosphere cause the smile to halt the man and he look down. Sotaro continued to ask:"So the kid is the only survivor?".

"I don't know.".

"What do you mean?", Seitaro said, tense a little bit.

"We have our own assignment to who dealt what. I just destroying the facilities and equipment after the missing guy obtain all essential infomation.".

"So,", Motoyuki said calmly, but fury can be seen in his face, holding up the sleeping man, "this must be the one who eliminated the 'subjects'.".

"...Yeah.".

"So where is the child?", Sotaro ask. The man laugh before answer:"You have a Hyuga there, so why don't you ask him to look for him?". All of Sotaro students, except for Motoyuki, look at him with a deadpan look. He silent for a minute before said:" I thought it would be easier for him to tell us, as Motoyuki have use his eyes in his battle.".

"Those two aren't that hard, sensei.", he replied, "And I and Ogi did fought those man while they're searching the kid so he may lost sight of him.". Sotaro laugh nervously before Motoyuki to use Byakugan. About half an hour later, he flinch, cause the three to look cautiously, weapon ready at Motoyuki direction.

"Another enemy?,", Seitaro ask which receive a shake from the Hyuga. "Or Orochimaru!?".

"Neither.", he state while the shock had been tuned down a bit. "It from the kid, but the chakra just suddenly explode -", his eyes widen, shock and frighten can be seen before he roar:"INCOMING ATTACK!". At that, all dodge out as a giant root charge and smash through the tree. When Motoyuki sit up, a body of a man, what left of him, crush under the root.

"That from the kid?", Seitaro said, still shock from that attack. When he just stand up, Motoyuki ran past him at a high speed, rush toward the screaming boy.

"Motoyuki, it dangerous.", Seitaro warn his friend, which is ignore as he continues to speed up.

"Sensei," he say to Sotaro as he follow the Hyuga boy, "Help Ogi on the other side while I chase White Eyes.". Before Sotaro can said anything, Seitaro is out of his sight already. With a sigh, Seitaro jump over the root and land, only to find the unconscious man. "Those kid", he mutter before tied the man to a tree and start to follow his students.

As Motoyuki continued to dodge from incoming branches, he see the chakra from the kid had return to normal level, but still stronger when he first seen him.

"Motoyuki", Seitaro said behind, " the kid is moving to the left.".

"So a clone?". Motoyuki commented, which surprise Seitaro.

"He can do that, at this age?", Seitaro said, amusing with this kid. Motoyuki lift his head up a bit, as he said, "Ogi is approaching the boy.".

"What? I though she is with sensei!". Seitaro said worriedly. Motoyuki shake his head and speak, "She probably go before I rush to the boy.". The two boy decide to sped up as quick as they can, as sound of tree crash to the ground and the scream of the boy now louder than before.

As both now near to the boy, a hoarse voice can be heard, sound scare :"gO awAY, lEAve me aLonE.".

"I won't hurt you, 'kay kid.", Ogi softer voice also speak, try to calm down the frightening boy. The boy shaking violently, tear flow down the boy hollow and full of bruises cheek, with deform left side on his face and unnatural white skin on that side. Sensing the two boy coming, the boy frightened more, his left arm move to the boys and two branches shot out of the boy arms and fly straight at the two.

"DODGE!", Seitaro yell as he move to a nearby tree, while Motoyuki break a branch come to him. Ogi appear behind the boy and knock him out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Team 4 - Impression

**Chapter 2**

There was a sound, of someone soft but hurt, of tire and enjoyment. Those sound keep appear in my head, full of hope and nothing more.

Then it replace by something cold. It scary. It just keep speaking something I don't understand, than steel just keep piercing into my body, the threatening of it just keep coming and coming. Coming and coming and I just want it to stop. Just want it to be quiet.

Then the sound now mix with the other sound, and keep coming to me, even though I done nothing wrong. I run, and run yell them to stop. But they keep coming at me.

"Stay away from the stew, Seita!".

That voice, from sister. 'Is she here? Is she going to protected me from those guy', I thought. Hearing more sound from outside, I afraid sister going to get hurt, so I get up from the blanket and open slightly the curtain. There, the most horrified image that will haunt me forever - a beat up body falling onto me before I can dodge.

"Do that again and a bruised body is the least you will get, Seita?", sister is beating up this Seita person.

"You're suffocated the kid, Seita.", another voice that sound calm but not cold, unlike that sound.

"Really! ... Sorry kid!". The body now got up, allow me to see this Seita more clearly.

Seita-nii san is a tall person, with dark hair and green eyeballs. He also have a scar of his right cheek. He wear brown jacket, light blue pant and sandal. He also wear headband with weird symbol on it. As the headband wow me, Seita nii san speak chuckling:

"Want to wear this?", Seita-nii san point to the headband. Shake my head violently, still unsure how to trust this man, I retreat back to my blanket when sister voice appear behind the man.

"Do you want to wear mine?". I nod hesitatingly, before she give me it. The headband is big in my hand, and it size was confirmed when the headband slip down cover my view, as I heard two laugh in front of me.

"We going to have another shinobi, huh?".

"Sensei!", those two voice say loudly. A stern hand lift the headband away, allow me to see a muscle man, with yellow eyes, face with wrinkles, a dark green ponytail, and clothes similar to my father.

"Kid."

I look at 'sensei', little scare and answer back:"Hai.".

"Would you like to eat this stew?". The smell of cooked beef, potatoes with tomatoes soup fly into my nose, cause my belly ordered me to feed it.

"I put it here. After finish, come talk to me.".

"Sensei, I found him.". All three - sensei, sister, and Seitaro-nii san- turn their head to the voice. It a man that as tall of Seita-nii san, with odd clear eyeballs, wearing the same jacket as their sensei, but also a white shirt underneath it, a black shorts with bandage wrap around his legs and sandal.

"Ogi, take care of the boy while I and the rest interrogate that man.".

"Hai!".

Ogi-nee san nodded as the rest of the group get out of this tent. She then pick up the plate and give it to me. Before turn her back to me. As the food is stuffed in to my mouth, there is one sentence that appear in my mind.

'This food is awful!'.

Not wanting being the same Seitaro-nii san, I swallow every food in the plate without throw all of it out.

"Finish?".

"Ye...es".

She chuckle before take the plate and my hand and pull both outside the tent. There, the sky was light by many small light, surround the moon as it light the place, and the warm red of the fire ease any scare he had, replace it with sorrow.

"Remembering someone?". The image of those first sound flash through my mind.

"I miss mom and dad.".

"Can you tell me about them, please?" , she ask gently, which mean receive by a yes. Sit down on a log, I begin to tell her about my parent.


	3. Team 4 - Learning

As I sit down next to Ogi-nee san, my mind start to wandered somewhere until it stop at when a blue bird land on my house rooftop, when my father stay at home and teach me how to fight back bad guy, when he tell about our clan, when he sleep with me.

"My father is an awesome guy. He can do many great trick like the people who chase me, and he can perform ten time more than those guy.", I exaggerate the story, "He can beat up ten guy in a fight , and he fear no one ... except my mother."

"Is he a shinobi?", Ogi-nee san asked.

"A shinobi? Like you guy?," pointing at her suit. She chuckle, "Sorta. Does he have this?". She point at her headband, a leaf shape with spiral in the center. I never see my dad wear it whenever he go out. "I never see dad with one before.". Ogi-nee san suddenly look at fire, staring at those for a minute or more, then suddenly ask:" Then what about your mother, I bet she must be pretty, right?".

"I don't want to.", respond back while the view of dirt is in front of me.

"...OK.", her respond surprise me. 'Isn't she going to ask why?'. She chuckle slightly before ruffle my hair, ignore my annoyed. "If that story is sensitive for you, then I will keep not ask about it until you want to, 'kay.".

"OGI!", the brother with white eyeballs say to her. Ogi-san stand up and give me grin before walk inside the other tent. I look at the fire. It not that I hate her, or she ever did something that can be seen as cruel. She can be seen as the nicest and most trustworthy person you can have. It just that, ... the memories I have with her are just a handful. The few memories of her was beautiful, but it not enough to describe her. And the last time I see her, ... I don't want those to come back to me. The liquid that flow through his finger, yet not light but heavy, not thick but dense, stick on my finger, linger on my face, and those eyes that keep look at me. Then he, a tall man with white skin, long black hair and snake eyes, with a sinister smile, coming near me, his palm reach out at me. I keep my eyes shut, but the malevolent atmosphere just there no matter what. It suffocated me, like want to choke me to death. Then suddenly, my belly groan. There was this smell, not stench or anything but so good, like meat. This meat from Kami himself is stuffed in my mouth, by white eyes - nii san, who hand out another stick while chewing other two in his mouth, the other hand is holding three more stick. It look, ... very childish.

"Do you want one?", the sentence is barely heard from the food.

When I denied, the belly protest loudly. The white eyes guy laugh loudly. 'Does he want everyone to heard it!'.

"Here, eat it while it still hot.".

After 5 minute of me verses my belly, I snatch the stick and chewing it instantly. And another, and another until all is finish. White eyes - nii san look at me funnily. After swallow the last piece of meat, he ask:" So you learn a bushin from your father?".

"Bushin?"

"Clone. When I and Seitaro try to reach you, I see a chakra that similar to you but then disappeared, as Seitaro said that you were running to the left."

"So that what it called. Bushin.". The technique my father used to teach me to trick other is called Bushin. I don't know if he knew the name of the other technique.

"Your father never tell you the name?".

"No. He said that it will make the enemies harder to recognize the move before it hit."

"Your dad must be a great shinobi, huh!?", his tone sound amusing.

"Of course!", I exclaim loudly, "He can defeat 10 other shinobi at once without tiring.".

White eyes-nii san ruffle my hair and smile widely. "Then you must be as great as him right?"

"...I'm not. I can't even be a decent as you guy."

"We have more time to hone our skill, and learn new one. And we do have our teacher to fix our stance. If you have a good teacher and great friends, you can even become greater than us."

"Who want to befriend this", point at the left side of my face. "This side is nothing more than hideous, and who want to be with someone that make them puke on site."

"We are your friend."

I sigh, "All of you only befriend of me because you see someone before. But what about other?". White eyes-nii san look sadly at me.

"Motoyuki!", Seitaro-san yell out at him. "Bring the kid in!"

"Does he need to?"

"Sensei order."

With a sigh, Motoyuki-san stand up and lead me to the tent, as I am nervous about what gonna happen.


	4. Team 4 - Interrogated

As I walk through the tent door, all of my movement come to a sudden halt, for a moment, at the man in front of me. Body full of bruises, with blood trickle down to the floor. **She** starts to look up to me with those still soulless eyes, mouth open up and try to speak, but no word come out.

Everything, in fact, just suddenly silent of sound, surround by darkness. I scream and scream but instead it come out like a sob. The silence, the darkness keeps going on until a shake, and a faint shape of someone, wake me up to the light that my eyes shut away, to the sound that my hand cover it of my ears. I look to the hand on my shoulder, of Motoyuki-nii san, as he speaks:

"You are very easy to be scared, kid.", he said sarcastically. I pouted at him, then look back at her - the man sheepishly. The brunette hair is now replaced by a blond one, the chubby body now is lean, a little skinny. All the blood still there, but in different position.

"Akihiro.".

Surprise from the words, I stare at him bewildered. I never tell anyone my name, even Ogi-nee san nor Motoyuki-nii san. Like a magician he is, "sensei" hold up a pile of paper in front of me.

"We got this from this guy," he glances at the blond guy, " and it contain about any info of any patient there. That why we know you name.". He then lifts the pile up and turn to the guy. The air seem tense for some reason, and everyone seem to look serious at the man that I can do nothing except for doing like them.

"You don't know the exact location of your boss?".

"We just lackey of his, not even close to being important.", he chuckle hoarsely, "So why would he tell us about his main base."

"He useless.", the sentence and the tone come from Ogi-nee san shock me. This is the woman who treat me kindly, who try to understand other, now spout something like that with emotionless tone voice, like she doesn't care about the blond man life.

"He may have other information that he keeps tight for himself," Motoyuki-nii san speak up but cut off by other nii san, "We got all of the files from him about that old place, and he said that he just a lackey, so he is absolutely useless.".

"What ... if he h-hide it."

Everyone turns to look at me with shock. Even myself, to be honest, shock that I even talk out in front of this many people. Scare for other reaction, I said back: " This boss of his w-w-won't send some weak troop to the most dangerous place that everyone can see, right?". When I look up to see everybody react, I surprise when sensei nodded at what am I talk.

"So, he will send somebody that can do his job fast and clean without everyone to notice."

"And it will choose by himself, as his servant may not choose the right person, and that mean it will come from his main base.", Motoyuki san said amusingly, "we can bring him back to Konoha for the Yamanaka to look through his mind. That genius kids!", he said while ruffling my hair.

The name Konoha bring me back when my mom usually tells me about that place, the village that shelters some of the most talented and well respect shinobi in the world. The village with the Will -

"We not going to do that!"

All of us turn our attention to Seitaro san, who look disappointed at Motoyuki san decision.

"The Yamanaka is the only one who could look into his mind and see Orochimaru base."

Orochimaru? Is he the one ...

"We don't even know if Orochimaru implant in him anything or not. It too dangerous to bring him to Konoha!"

"This is our only opportunity to find out his secret place. Lost this and he will get away from his fucking crimes!"

"And what do you have to guarantee that this guy here,", Seitaro san pointed to the guy in the chair, "don't have anything in him or what the boy says it true."

"It his fucking **SECRET LAB**. His old lab which could have some valuable info that could charge against him. Why what Hiro say is false?" Motoyuki san said, anger could hear in his tone, like a monster. I shudder at the angry voice.

"Hiro? Your give him a nickname now, huh! He probably going to be a fucking joke like you, white eyes!".

For some reason, Motoyuki san charge forward and pin Seitaro san down, as he tries to dodge from the lightning speed of the other boy. As both nii san fight each other, their sensei come in and separate both from each other while Ogi san just look at them emotionless.

I feel something moving, which I later learn is chakra sensory, and don't know how. As I look around for the source of the movement, I see the blond is losing the rope.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!", all of my yelling blend into the other two argument as both Motoyuki san and Seitaro san continued to argue, totally oblivious to the movement of the blond guy movement. I grab a nearby shiruken from a pocket on the ground, fall from either of nii-san, and ready to thrown it at him. I guess you can probably figure who teach me to use this. When sensei snapped back, and the man thrust to his face with a kunai, I thrown the shuriken at the blond man arm, but only scratch through his skin. The sudden scratch causes the blond guy to miss the attack and give sensei a chance to grab and pin the guy to the ground.

The scene halt action in the tent. Standing there from what I just do, I look around to see what other reaction. Both nii-san look at the blond man confused, don't -

"Akihiro, wait outside the tent."

Unheard of the word, I keep staring at the blond man, who now unconscious on the ground.

"AKIHIRO!".

I flinch at the yell and turn my attention to sensei.

"Akihiro, stand outside and wait until I call you in. Got it?". I went outside as he ask, you don't really want to defy this man, and the last thing I see before go out of the tent was a punch straight into both nii san.


	5. Team 4 - Basic Training

"Okay kid, now focus your chakra onto your feet then walk along the trunk like this."

It has been three days since the incident, and now, by Sotaro-sensei order - I just found out after asking him about it, I am now learning some basic shinobi training in order to 'survive' the journey back to their village. I guess it is dangerous on the way back, especially with **him** still around, but why does Ogi-nee-san have to be the one teaching me? I know that both Seitaro and Motoyuki san are forced to watch over the blond guy, but Ogi-nee san teaching is just so confused, and she always says in a monotone voice that can hypnotize you to sleep. I have to try my best not to fall to sleep. 'Try'.

"Ow!".

"That for not paying attention. Now perform that technique I just teach you."

"O... kay.", I say nervously, as I haven't paid much attention to what she teaches me. Slowly walk to the tree in front of me, I breathe in and out while trying to remember what Ogi-san say a moment ago. _'Focus my chakra onto my feet. How much chakra should I focus? A lot or just a little? Ughghgh, what did she said a moment ago again!?'. _My body suddenly stiffens, as I sense killer intent behind, and I run toward the tree trunk while focussing my chakra on my feet. After I just walk about a quarter of the tree, my feet suddenly lose its holds and I fall straight on to the ground. Ogi san give me a disappointed sound,

"Do that again!". I tense, her voice sounds so cold for some reason. I put more chakra on to my feet as I figure that I put too little in it. Run again to the tree, as I am halfway to the top, the shell of the tree suddenly, of course, leads me to my fall.

"Again.". Take a deep breath, I think over what I doing wrong. _'The amount of chakra is the most important part in this technique. If I store too little then my feet won't hold on to it, and if too much then the object will break. I need to balance the amount of chakra that I should use, but how much?". _While still sense that killer intent, I temporary ignore the feeling and start to focus my chakra on to my feet, and then start to do that again.

As I stood on the highest branch of the tree, with sweat covers my body and my legs is probably pampered by now, the orange light of the afternoon sun distracted me from those pain and allow me to just relax after the whole day of tree climbing, because guess what, I have **finally** finish the training, just 5 minute ago. And I was surprised by how much my thin legs can hold up for those past hours. I guess they are just too scared of Ogi-nee san to defied her order. As I view the sun for a couple more minute, something hard hit my head which makes me fall, and before I can react, somebody already catches me, somebody with a horse tail hair and clear white pupils.

"Motoyuki-Nii san!", I exclaim loudly, "How do you get here so fast!?", he was just sitting with Ogi-nee san a minute ago. He smirks, with a dumpling in one of his cheeks, before dropping me down instantly and went back to Ogi-nee san, who still eating a bag of dumplings. My belly groan, so, and as much as I hate it, I walk slowly to the pair on the ground with a pouted lip and grouchy face, ready to force both of them to share the bag of food. It was then when I notice something weird, on the lower left side of Ogi-nee san.

_'Why does she have that on her?'_. Curious, I sped up my walk and stand over Ogi-nee san, who in turn give me a glance before continued to finish the dumplings. The surrounded atmosphere tense up despite the calming picture that appears before me. The question I going to ask, Ogi-nee san probably knew what is it.

"Ogi-nee san?'

"Hm.". Breath in, breath out, choose the right word if you don't want to die, Akihiro. After a final breath, I ask loudly:

"How do you get that leg, Ogi-nee san!". Cover my mouth quickly, I gaze up at her slowly, expect a sad or furious face. Instead, I heard a chuckle and her face is the one of ... amusement!

"So, do you want to hear how I got this leg here.", she just pats the left leg while grinning sadly. Look over to Motoyuki-nii san for support, I see that his face is frowning with the look that says _'You fix this'_. Why does he look at me like that? Does that mean, Ogi-nee san leg is a ...

"Hey, kid, do want to hear it."

"Uhm... no.", as quickly as possible. Pouting, Ogi-nee san gives Motoyuki-nii san a glare before turn it back to me, soften somewhat.

"Sure, that you don't want to hear the incredible story of how I got this masterpiece of a work like this.", her voice even seems relief, that means it the right choice then.

"No. If the story you going to tell is sensitive, then I will wait until you want to tell me about that.". Ogi-nee san flinch at my sudden words, beforehand me the dumplings bag, which I take hesitantly. The smell of heat bread and meat inside overwhelm my nose, which causes my belly to groan violently. I must blush madly because Ogi-nee san say:

"You're too adorable for your own good."

"I know I am.", grumble lightly, I start to move my feet before run straight to the camp. As I run back, I glance to see a warm smile Ogi-nee san, which somehow makes me smile back for some reason.


End file.
